


100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Virgin)

by Musyc



Series: 100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: lover100, Draco Malfoy - character, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Teasing, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Draco work their way through 100 fantasies. (044 - Virgin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Fantasies From the Charma Sutra (Virgin)

"You're my Athena," Draco said, smiling at Hermione with her head bent over her books. She stretched one hand over the top of the chair without looking up and gestured him closer. When he was beside her, she grasped his hand and settled it firmly on the back of her neck. He obeyed the silent command to rub.

"Hardly Athena," she mumbled. She groaned when his thumb pressed into a particularly sore spot, then she closed the book and set it aside. "I'm not nearly wise enough. I'm also about as far from a virgin as I can get." Draco snorted and Hermione looked up to him with a grin. "No thanks to you, Malfoy."

"Don't blame me. I thought you'd shagged Weasley years before. Or Potter. Some debate on that in the Slytherin common room." He pulled a second chair closer and took her hands, gently rubbing away the tension from hours of clutching books and quills. "If I'd known, I would have been more careful."

"Bit late for that. I'm not spinning a Time Turner enough to go back five years. Especially not if I'd have to live through your mother's wedding plans again. She was a terror." Hermione tugged her hands out of Draco's grip and moved over to sit in his lap. She wrapped both arms around his shoulders, pulling his head down for a kiss. "Besides," she murmured against his mouth. "I'm not the least bit sorry I can't be Athena for you. I'd rather be a different goddess. Someone who has a lot more sex."

Draco laughed and shifted her closer, until her arse was pressed against him, one cheek riding his groin. "Aphrodite? Or Venus?"

"Same woman. Depending on Greek or Roman." Hermione wriggled in his lap, grinning to herself when Draco grunted and his arms tightened around her. "I think I'll be Venus. I like that Botticelli painting."

"Mmm. There's also that statue we saw in Paris," Draco said, working her collar apart so he could nuzzle in to the hollow of her throat. He sucked on the knob of her collar bone and nibbled the curve where her shoulder met her neck. "The one with no arms, right?"

Hermione danced one hand down his chest to tap at his belt. "Very good. You remembered. Wasn't such a silly Muggle museum after all, was it?" She deftly unfastened the buckle and wriggled her fingers beneath his trousers and pants. She hummed in satisfaction when Draco's lashes fluttered and his head fell back against the chair. "Better to have arms, though. Couldn't do this without them."

"Oh, I don-- _god_." Draco hissed and swore when she stroked him with two fingers. "You could always use your mouth."

Hermione kissed the tip of his pointed nose. "Clever husband. Just what I was thinking." She pushed his arms away and slid off his lap to the floor between his feet. Grinning up at him, she wriggled her fingers. "Get naked, Malfoy. Venus wants her tribute."


End file.
